Gaara's Past: What if?
by hadesgirl015
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Gaara's siblings cared more about him. What would have happened that night Gaara's uncle tried to kill him. Would things have turned out better? Would Gaara be a love-less monster? Sand Sibling Bonding Fic. Gaara is about five or so. One-shot</html>


What if?

What if Gaara's siblings cared more about him. What would have happened that night Gaara's uncle tried to kill him. Would things have turned out better? Would Gaara be a love-less monster?

**WITH GAARA**

"Hey uncle can I have some of your medicine?" the five-year old Gaara asked.

"Hm? Okay." Yashamaru said.

A minute later Gaara was running through the streets, towards the house of the boy he hurt earlier.

After knocking the boy answered the door. Gaara offered up the medicine and said, "Here, it will make you feel better. I'm really sorry."

"Get out of here you monster." the boy said before closing the door.

Gaara lowered the medicine bag a stared sadly at the door before heading back home.

**WITH TEMARI AND KANKURO**

"Kankuro, I'm worried about Gaara." Temari said.

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Well when he got home he seemed very upset." Temari said. "I heard he went to apologize to one of the kids."

"One of the kids he attacked?" Kankuro asked.

"Hey! He didn't do it on purpose. It must have been the monster in him." Temari said.

"I guess you're right Temari." Kankuro said. "Just because there is a monster in Gaara doesn't mean he is a monster."

"I think he is on the roof, let's go check on him." Temari said.

"Okay." Kankuro said.

The two of them headed up to the roof.

**WITH GAARA**

"Why, why does everyone hate me?" Gaara asked himself. "Everyone hates me, even my father and siblings. The only one who loves me is Uncle Yashamaru."

Gaara continued to muse over his thoughts.

**WITH TEMARI AND KANKURO**

Temari and Kankuro made it to the roof, in time to see Gaara sitting on the wall by the edge, and a masked man about to throw some ninja knives.

"Gaara watch out!" Temari screamed, as Kankuro went to tackle the assassin.

**GAARA**

Gaara turned around in time to see the sand block several knives and Kankuro tackling a man to the ground.

Gaara moved his sand to safely pin the man to the ground but avoiding Kankuro. Why did Kankuro save him, and Temari?

Temari came over to Gaara. "Are you okay Gaara?" she asked.

Gaara nodded. He turned his attention to the man and Kankuro, as Kankuro took the mask off, earning a gasp from all three sand siblings.

"Uncle Yashamaru?" Gaara asked. "Why?"

"It was my mission." Yashamaru said.

"Father ordered you to kill Gaara?" Temari asked in disbeilf.

"I took the mission willing." Yashamaru said. "I hoped I could avenge the death of my sister."

Gaara was almost crying, so the man he thought loved him really hated him, because he killed his mother.

"Gaara didn't kill mom!" Kankuro said.

"Yeah, it was childbirth." Temari said. "It happens all the time."

"It couldn't be Gaara's fault." Kankuro said.

"Hell he was premature, he wasn't bigger than some of my baby dolls." Temari said. "If it's anybody's fault it's father's for sealing the monster in Gaara. That is what killed mom."

Gaara couldn't believe it. His siblings were defending him.

"Gaara and the monster are one in the same." Yashamaru said.

"No they are not!" Temari said. Gaara, Kankuro, Yashamaru, and even Temari was surprised when Temari landed a punch to her uncle's face. "They are completely different, but if you continue to treat him this way he might just get there!"

"Yeah, Gaara hasn't killed anyone! Not even close!" Kankuro said.

"It's always the monster that thinks Gaara needs protection." Temari said.

"The monster cares about Gaara more than you!" Kankuro said.

"I could have the elite ninja arrest you." Temari said.

"They won't. I was on a mission given to me from the Kasakage." Yashamaru said.

"Then maybe I should just kill you!" Temari said.

"You wouldn't." Yashamaru said.

"Watch me." Temari said. She picked up one of the knives that was thrown at Gaara earlier and went over to Yashamaru.

Kankuro, seeing what was about to happen, went over to Gaara and covered his eyes so he couldn't see. Yashamaru was dead a second later.

Temari went over to her two brothers, and Gaara finally found his voice. "Why?"

"Why what?" Temari asked.

"Why did you help me?" Gaara asked. "Why did you kill Uncle for me?"

"To protect you." Temari said.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because, we love you." Temari said.

"Yeah," Kankuro agreed.

"Love?" Gaara asked.

"It's when you are willing to do anything to protect someone you care about." Temari said.

"Love." Gaara said again, liking the sound of the word. He brought up his sand and carved the symbol for love on his forehead.

"Why did you do that!?" Temari asked.

"To make sure I never forget, that I have love." Gaara said with a smile.

With that being said, the three Sand Siblings shared a hug, and all was well, except for Yashamaru, who was dead.

THE END

Oh and Gaara never became the mean killing manic jerk like he was before the end of the Cunnin exams.


End file.
